In some printing apparatuses, images are formed on media using a marking material. Such printing apparatuses can include a roll and a belt that define a nip. Media are fed to the nip and heated to treat the marking material.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods that can strip media from surfaces efficiently.